


drink all night, never sleep

by macandgay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Fluff, Oral Sex, Slight Rimming, bestfriends, calum might like ashton too much, mild choking, slight fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandgay/pseuds/macandgay
Summary: “Okay. Whatcha got in mind?” Ashton raises an eyebrow, smearing some of the spit on the corner of Calum’s mouth with the tip of his cock.He almost doesn’t dare ask the next question, but he’s been thinking about it for a while. And preparing. So fuck it. “Wanna fuck me?”---Or, Calum think its about damn time Ashton fucks him.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	drink all night, never sleep

**Author's Note:**

> do people still use this? do people still write about 5sos? LMAO. CALM came out and I had a random ass spurt of motivation and this is what came of it. I also have nothing better to do at this point.
> 
> hope you're safe in quarantine and enjoy :)
> 
> title is from Not in the Same Way by 5sos!

**Cal: what are you doing right now?**

The text made Ashton's stomach churn. He’s drunk and he knows Calum is too.

**Ash** :  **sitting here with Luke. finishing this beer. Whats up?**

Calum fiddled with his thumbs as he tried to think of the best way to tell Ashton what exactly was “up.” Fuck it, he thought after about 45 seconds of typing and erasing.

**Cal: I want you. Doors cracked.**

He shrugged, deciding that would be the text that would get Ashton up here quickly. Calum gets annoyingly horny when he drinks. Maybe that’s why they shove him in a room by himself - he was known to get handsy. With  _ anyone. _ Nobody knew Ashton let him get more than handsy with him though; that was their little secret. 

**Ash: coming.**

Ashton chews on his bottom lip for a second before replying quicker than he should’ve. Honestly, he’s been waiting for Calum to text him all night. 

“Calling it a night. Love you, bub,” he sighs, acting as if he was suddenly tired. Luke jerks up from his phone, forgetting Ashton was even in the same room. He drunkenly smiles, “love ya, night.”

Calum pulls off his dark green hoodie, tossing it on one of the chairs in the corner of his hotel room before quickly shuffling to the door, unlatching the top lock to let the door rest against it. It’s been almost two weeks since him and Ashton had touched in any form other than their usual hugs or friendly gestures. He was aching for it.

“Boo.”

Calum jolts from where he was plugging up his phone on the nightstand. “Fuck off,” he huffs out a laugh and sets his phone down so he could turn around and get a good look at how Ashton looked tonight. Delicious as always, in his stupid fucking tank top and usual black jeans.

Ashton rolls his eyes, “I mean, I guess I could fuck off to my own room.” Calum gasps dramatically and plops down on the edge of the bed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Ashton’s shoes are off and he’s empty handed now when he’s shoving Calum’s knees apart so he could stand between them. He smiles when Calum’s hands immediately grip his hips. They were both so desperate.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Ashton’s voice was soft but incredibly dominant. Calum hums and leans his head forward, nuzzling his nose against the soft fabric of Ashton’s tank where his belly button is. “Dick. Yours. My mouth.”

Ashton snorts and uses one of his free hands to gently yank Calum’s head back by his freshly trimmed curls. Calum’s mouth did look absolutely fuckable right now. So does his throat, he thinks as his fingers unwrap from his curls and falls to lightly grip his neck.

“I think that’s a good place to start. On your back.”

A good pat to his cheek and Calum was on his back in no time, his head slightly hanging off the bed. This was one of his favorite parts, feeling completely vulnerable and helpless while Ashton basically owns his throat. He waits patiently as Ashton unbuckles, tapping his fingers against his thighs. Okay maybe he wasn’t _ too _ patient. 

Ashton’s dick was out  _ finally _ , half hard and growing fast. He tries to remember if he locked the door or not when he pries Calum’s mouth open with his thumb. He’s like 95% sure he did.

“Tongue out, Cal.” 

He knows the drill. His tongue is out, eyes open, hands reaching above him and gripping either side of Ashton’s ass. He’s ready to choke on his favorite cock. 

Ashton teasingly taps the tip against Calum’s tongue, loving the way it makes him squirm. He forgot that it’s been nearly two weeks without his dick anywhere near Calum’s mouth until it was being engulfed, plump lips and warm tongue in all their glory. 

They moan in unison, Ashton’s eyes fluttering closed. He was too drunk to keep them open when he felt this good, but he shook himself awake because he  _ needed _ to watch his cock slither in and out of Calums throat. And so he did. 

“That’s good Cal,” he slurs, somehow becoming even more drunk from euphoria as Calum hums and tightens his throat around his cock. He can see the tip just below Cal’s adams apple and yeah, that’s what he likes to see. 

He finds a steady pace, or as steady as he can get right now, with his hips. His hands are cupping Calum’s cheeks, thumbs hooking in either side of his mouth just to show that he could. It results in Calum digging his fingers into Ashton’s skin as if he was asking for Ashton to go a little faster, harder. Make him choke and gasp for air. 

Ashton smiles because Calum is so polite, the way he looks up with his already watering brown eyes and his tongue stuck out, wiggling against a vein he found on the cock that was blocking his airway. It gets him what he wants because Ashton slumps forward a little, bends his knees and begins with a single hard thrust. It makes Calum gag and tense up immediately and Ashton was pretty sure the fingernail marks on his ass would be there for a day or two.

“That’s what you like, yeah?” Ashton didn’t feel like trying too hard on the dirty talk. His brain was too fuzzy. 

Calum huffs through his nose deeply and nods. That  _ is _ what he likes. Do it again, he says by a moan. He can feel his dick wanting to rip through the shorts he slipped on earlier. He should probably take care of that. 

His throat was fucked again, and again and again until Ashton slowed, his balls hovering over Cal’s nose - his only source for air. He taps Ashton’s right ass cheek to let him know he needs a breather, but the way he coughed and sputtered was already a clue. So Ashton pulls out slowly with a deep groan because  _ fuck _ , Calum looks good. 

“Not too much longer,” Calum licks his lips and swallows. Don’t get him wrong, he  _ loves _ sucking Ashton’s dick, but he had something else on his mind.

“Okay. Whatcha got in mind?” Ashton raises an eyebrow, smearing some of the spit on the corner of Calum’s mouth with the tip of his cock. 

He almost doesn’t dare ask the next question, but he’s been thinking about it for a while. And preparing. So fuck it. “Wanna fuck me?” 

Ashton visibly tenses and his cock twitched against Calum’s mouth at the thought. Calum decided he probably shouldn’t have come right out and said it, but he was thinking with his dick at this point. The furthest they’ve gone is Ashton shoving a finger or two inside him to get him to cum - nothing too crazy. 

“I’ve been prepping myself,” Calum lifts up on his elbows and flips himself over so he’s on his stomach and nuzzles Ashton’s dick with his nose. He kisses the tip and looks up at him with begging eyes. How could Ashton say no to that?

“You have?” Ashton swallows. He thinks about Calum fingering himself alone in the hotel room, drunk and horny. He’s never fucked a guy’s ass, and he’d be honored to let Calum be his first. When Calum nods with a mouthful of cock, Ashton’s into it now more than ever. “Fuck. Okay, yeah. Let’s do it.” 

He’s pulling his tank top over his head and throwing it to the side. “You’ve been fucked before, right?” He assumes he has, knowing Calum’s sexuality. 

Calum slides his mouth off and leans up on his knees. “Few times. Mostly when I was younger and experimenting. Haven’t in a while though.” His shirt is off now too and he’s level with Ashton’s mouth. He loves kissing him; he’d probably be content with just a good make out and grinding sesh honestly. 

“Hmm, s’it gonna hurt you?” Ashton slurs as he massages his fingers into Calum’s hair behind his ears. 

Calum hums and leans into the gesture. “Nah, s’why I prepped myself. Don’t wanna waste any time with the gentle shit.” 

Ashton furrows his eyebrows because he’s afraid Calum is getting ahead of himself. 

“Are-”

“I can take it.” 

Calum is firm and confident in his answer. He wasn’t gonna break. Yeah, his ass was tight but he knows himself and he  _ knows _ he can take it. He’s heard Ashton fuck before and he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna experience him in full fuck mode.

“Kay. Then it’s gonna be my way.” 

With that being said, he’s pushed onto his back, legs pulled out from under him and spread. “Maybe that’s what I was going for,” he breathes and wraps his legs around Ashton’s waist when he’s above him and settles after kicking his jeans off. 

Ashton huffs a laugh when he hovers over Calum’s flushed face. He’s got his hands wrapped around Calum’s wrists above him. “Yeah? You  _ want _ me to have my way with you?” He grinds his hips down and presses a kiss to Calum’s nose, which was probably too soft of a move for the situation, but it made Calum smile nonetheless. How can Ashton be so soft but dominant at the same time? Cal admired it, he admired  _ Ashton _ . Or maybe he’s drunk and he’s thinking too much. 

“Mhm,” was his simple answer, “but first,  _ I _ want a kiss.” 

Ashton didn’t even realize they hadn’t kissed yet when it’s usually the first thing they do, so he’ll allow it. “How can I deny these fucking lips,” he mumbles against them before kissing the bottom one and sucking it into his mouth. He has to be true to himself; Calum was the best kisser he’s ever kissed. His lips were  _ perfectly _ plump and soft and he definitely knows how to use them. And fuck, that  _ tongue. _

And just like that, Calum relaxes completely and lets Ashton lick into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his tongue and nibbling playfully. It makes Ashton buck his hips, liking the way it makes Calum moan into his mouth. 

Ashton figures it’s about time to relieve Calum, knowing he hasn’t touched his dick at all since they’ve started the night. Continuing the kiss, Ashton moves Calum’s arms so that they’re crossing, letting one of his hands free and holding both of Cal’s arms with the other hand. Pro of having big hands.

Calum’s hips jerk when Ashton’s fingers are on his neck and sliding down over his chest, down to his tummy and then under his shorts.  _ Finally _ , he thinks. He’s fucking throbbing. Ashton presses one more kiss to Calum’s open mouth, making his way down to his chin and neck. 

“You’re leaking, Cal. This how much you want me to fuck you?”Ashton lifts his head so Calum could look at him when he replies. “I’ve been thinking about it for weeks, Ash,” he almost  _ whimpers _ , and actually does when Ashton wraps a hand around his cock. He clenches his own hands into fists, nails digging into Ashton’s knuckle. 

Ashton’s smirking and lifts up so he's on his knees, pleased with how Calum kept his arms above his head after removing his hand as if they were bound to the sheets. “Weeks huh?” Ashton pulls down Calum’s shorts and underwear, pushing his own down his legs to get them out of the way. 

Calum hums as a way of saying yes and waits patiently for Ashton to get naked and settled. He was so pretty. Head down to his cock.  _ Fucking mesmerizing.  _

“Let’s see  _ just  _ how much work you’ve done to prepare yourself for me.” Ashton’s lifting Calum’s legs and bending them so he could get a good look at what he’s working with. He could already tell how wet Calum’s hole is, which means he must’ve been fingering himself just  _ minutes  _ before Ashton came up to his room. 

Calum giggles to himself because he’s so exposed to his bestfriend right now and he fucking loves it. He shakes his arms from their stiff position and brings them down to wrap around his knees, allowing himself to be spread and seen. 

“Damn, Cal,” Ashton mumbles, mostly to himself and lets the tip of index and middle finger tease at the opening of Calum’s hole. “You’ve been a busy boy, yeah? You’re all ready for me to just  _ slide _ inside you.”

It’s gonna be tight for sure, tighter than any pussy he’s fucked. He can’t wait to absolutely wreck it. 

“Yeah,” Calum’s breath hitches, “I have.” Ashton hums in approval and leans down to bite at Calum’s thigh, dangerously close to his ass. It makes Calum’s eyes widen because that hasn’t been a thing yet - Ashton’s mouth on his ass. Is that where this is going? 

Apparently so because it’s all happening so fast - Ashton’s pushing two fingers inside Calum with barely a struggle and he’s licking just below his balls. 

“Ash-” Calum chokes out.  _ That _ feels good. He feels his cheeks heat up; Ashton’s never been this close to his asshole -  _ nobody  _ has in a long time. 

Ashton curls his fingers, “hush.” He shushes as if he was trying to see something, which he kind of was. He’s feeling adventurous. And drunk. If he’s going all the way, he might as well make the most out of it. So here he is, spreading his fingers to get a good first lick onto Calum’s asshole and  _ oh _ , that wasn’t bad. He likes the way it felt against his tongue. So he licks another two, three, four times. He curls his fingers once more before pulling them out, using his free hands to grab Calum’s ankles and pull his legs over his shoulders. He’s really in it now, tongue lapping like a dog and thumbs holding Cal’s cheeks apart to get a proper taste. 

“That’s really good, holy fuck,” Calum swallows and wraps his hand around his cock to give it a few jerks. He’s leaking so much and it’s dripping into his belly button. He doesn’t think he’ll last 3 minutes when Ashton gets inside him. As much as he  _ really  _ likes Ashton eating him out, he’s desperate to get fucked. “Ash- I’m already close. Fuck me, please.” 

Ashton gives his last few sucks and licks, and then he’s up and flipping Calum slightly to the left so his right leg is over Ash’s left shoulder, the other leg between his own. Calum smiles and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He wants Ash to manhandle him and take him how he pleases. 

“Should eat you out more often,” Ashton mumbles to himself and licks his lips as he grabs his cock by the base and slaps it against the shiny, wet hole that’s just  _ begging _ to be filled. “You better not cum quick. If I’m fucking you, I’m gonna enjoy it.” He says clearer this time and watches Calum’s face as he’s pushing in the tip of his dick. Yeah, that shit’s gonna be tight. 

“I- I won’t,” Calum promises submissively and immediately lets go of his cock because that’s definitely not helping, especially when Ashton’s looking at him like that. Like he’s about to  _ own _ his ass. 

“Good-” Ashton sucks in a breath as he pushes his cock inside Calum and holy  _ fuck  _ \- thats new. He watches Calum and the way his eyebrows are furrowed, lips parted slightly and hands fisting the sheets next to him. It’s so fucking intense and Calum feels so full when Ashton bottoms out and connects their skin. “Fuck, Calum. That’s tight.” Ashton wraps his arms around Calum’s leg that’s stretched over his shoulder and pulls out, only to thrust back in immediately after. 

A whimper is jolted from Calum at the sudden thrust because yeah he is tight, and he feels every  _ fucking _ inch of Ashton. His stomach churned in the best way possible, almost as if it were butterflies swarming inside. But no, it was just Ashton’s dick repeatedly pounding into him now. 

“God-  _ fuck _ ,” Calum’s whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut like he was going to fucking cry. It’s so much better than he thought it would be, and it hurts but he likes that. He likes the way Ashton is just  _ taking _ him. He’s trying so hard to not jerk his dick right now as it bounces against his stomach. Ashton’s grunting, mouth open against Calum’s calf and trying his hardest to keep his eyes open because Calum looked fucking good like this. His curls were bouncing against his forehead, cock leaking on his stomach and mouth open to let the moans and whines fall as they please. Ashton needed to kiss him, touch him,  _ hold _ him as he wrecked him. 

So as he pulls out, he’s grabbing Calum’s leg and lifting it off of his shoulder, crossing it over the other and guiding Calum to flip over on his stomach, to which he shakily does. Ashton positions him how he wants and Calum lets him. 

“Yeah, you look good like that,” Ashton’s breathing hard and admiring how vulnerable and fuckable Calum looks; his hips lifted and his ass in perfect position to bounce with every thrust, his flushed cheek pressed against the sheet and arms stretched out so he could grip the edge on the other side of the bed. Just how Ash likes to fuck his girls. But this was different -  _ better  _ even.

Calum tries to look back the best he could so he could watch Ashton stick his dick back inside him from behind; his big hands were gripping his ass cheeks while he spread them apart. This angle was  _ everything _ . “Fuck,” Calum groans and pushes back against Ashton impatiently, chasing the feeling of being so  _ full _ . Ashton smirks at Calum’s move and gives one of his ass cheeks a nice slap, loving the way it reacted by a jiggle. Calum yelps and shoves his face into the sheet to hide it, getting a good chunk in between his teeth to bite down on. But not for long because Ashton’s leaning down and pressing his torso against his back, wrapping one arm under Calum’s stomach and using his free hand to slip under his neck, gripping slightly and pulling his head up. “You’re taking it _ so _ good,” he mumbles into Calum’s ear before kissing it. The sounds of his hips slapping against Calum’s ass is fucking delicious. He might be sobering up a little.

“Told you I could take it,” Calum moans, pleased with himself after the compliment. He lifts himself with his elbows so he could lean his head back against Ashton’s shoulder comfortably and allow for a better grip on his neck, which he loves. “You’re  _ fucking  _ me so good, Ash.” 

Ashton hums as if he already knows that and presses his lips to Calum’s because he couldn't resist any longer. Calum can barely kiss back, due to his entire body being jerked forward repeatedly and the restriction of his neck but he does his best by leaving his mouth open wide enough for Ashton to get his tongue in there. They both taste like the numerous amount of beers they’ve had and it was kind of perfect. Maybe even romantic? Once again, Calum’s probably just thinking too much. 

Ashton feels his orgasm brewing in the pit of his stomach so he slows his pace, loosens his grip around Calum’s neck and leans up so his back is straight. Calum swallows and takes this opportunity to catch his breath before Ashton starts pounding into him again. His cock  _ hurts _ . He needs to cum, but he’s going to ignore it until Ashton wants him to cum. So he’ll suck it up. 

“You good like this? Needa move?” Ashton flicks his head so his hair is out of his eyes. Calum shakes his head and tucks his elbows under him so he could comfortably rest his head down. He’s too close to switch positions again, plus he liked getting fucked like this. “I’m good, Ash. Really good,” he mumbles into the wrinkled sheet and wiggled his hips, letting Ash know to continue.

Ashton grips Calum’s ass cheeks in handfuls as he begins to fuck him again. “God Cal, you’re fucking sexy. Your ass is so tight.” He sputters almost incoherently, tossing his head back and groaning. He’s thrusting so hard that he  _ knows _ there’ll be bruises on Calum’s ass tomorrow from his hip bones, and they’re both okay with that. 

Calum can’t control the obnoxious sounds coming from his mouth at this point, but it doesn’t matter because Ashton’s pressing Calum’s face even further into the sheets so now his moans were muffled. It makes Calum moan louder, the way Ashton’s taking what he wants and  _ pounding _ him into the mattress.  _ Fuck,  _ he could probably cum like this - untouched. Well, not completely. His cock was  _ barely _ rubbing against the sheet beneath him. But it was enough to send him over the edge.

“Ash-” he groans, reaching to grab at Ashton’s hand on the back of his head. He dug his nails into the back of it, giving  _ some _ clue that he was close. Dangerously so.

“Fuck-” Ashton comes to his senses. “Are you gonna cum?” Shit, he probably was too. So much for not cumming quick. He was too deep - no pun intended - in the moment to focus on how tight his balls were becoming with every thrust. Calum nods eagerly and it makes Ashton want to clench his fist full of his sweaty curls, to which he does of course. He leans down to breathe into his ear, “Go ahead and cum for me, Cal.” 

Say no fucking more, Calum thinks. Everything was too much, Ashton’s mouth on his ear, the grip on the back of his head and Ashton’s dick fucking into him over and  _ over _ and hitting the spot he can barely reach when he’s by himself. Calum’s trembling and Ashton can feel it, knows he's about to cum and squirt all over the bed. And so he is; with one more thrust and the  _ slightest  _ graze of the sheet sliding against his cock, he’s cumming. Body tensing to a still, fists clenched until his fingers go numb, he’s cumming. It takes a lot more out of him than usual since he was untouched but  _ fuck _ , it was probably the best orgasm he’s ever had. 

“That’s it,” Ashton reassures, breath uneven the closer he got. He’s keeping his fast and hard pace, just more sloppy while he’s kissing Calum’s shoulder as he shakes vigorously underneath him. “That’s good, Cal.” 

“FUCK,” Calum lets out in one loud, drawn out groan into the mattress. He’s dizzy as Ashton’s still fucking into him, but by no means does he want him to stop. He can tell by the sloppy rhythm that Ashton’s close. 

“Can I cum inside?” Ashton grunts when he’s leaning back up to focus, hands back on Calum’s ass. “I don’t get to cum inside many girls. It'd be so hot,” he convinces. 

Calum’s too fucked out to think too much about it, but he nods because yeah that  _ would _ be hot, actually. Ashton moans at the confirmation and it sends him immediately. Calum’s limp, body on fire when Ashton’s not even trying to thrust at a decent pace anymore and shoots his load. Calum feels it, when Ashton cums inside him. It’s warm and wet and he can feel it dripping down his crack and thighs as Ashton’s pushing it in and out. It makes him shiver. He feels like a proper bottom, not that he ever decided on whether he was a bottom or not. He thinks he could be, at least in this situation. 

“Shit,” Ashton shakes out a laugh when he comes to a still, slowly pulling his cock out, taking it into consideration how sensitive Calum must be right now. “That’s fucking hot,” he admires the way his cum is dripping out of Calum’s stretched hole. He wouldn’t mind seeing that again. 

“Yeah?” Calum coughs, the word getting caught in his throat. He wants to see. He also doesn’t wanna move. Ever. He could sleep like this, sure. He’d be okay with that - with dried cum in more places than one. 

They’re silent for probably 45 seconds, Calum catching his breath and finding his way back to earth while Ashton does the same while lightly thumbing around Calum’s wet hole. It really was a sight to be seen.

Once he’s done with that, he crawls next to Calum and lays on his side, facing him. “How ya feeling?” He can’t help but giggle at how dead Calum looks right now. Calum smiles and lazily slaps Ashton’s shoulders, eyes shut. He stretches out completely, arms next to his side and legs hanging off the bed. He decides to not even care about the mess he made that was sticky on his stomach. But at least he felt somewhat sobered up. “So good. Fucking tired though.” He finally speaks, opening his eyes to see Ashton staring back at him. “Was that okay?” He asks, kind of insecurely. He knows Ashton’s never done that before. 

“You’re asking  _ me _ ?” Ashton smiles. “Was it okay for  _ you _ ? I wrecked you.” He doesn’t mean to brag, but. Ya know. 

Calum blushes and buries his face into his elbow, “Shut up.” Ashton giggles and pokes his finger into Calum’s rib, getting a laugh out of him too. “Was it though?” Ashton reminds him, curious. Calum lifts himself up on his elbows and pushes his hair out of his face. “Yes,”

he breathes, “Better than okay.” He smiles and leans over to kiss Ashton’s cheek, right where his dimple is. 

“Mmm. Good. Me too.” 

Calum drops his head down again, snuggling into Ashton’s arm. “Can you help me? I’m dead.”

“Of course lazy ass,” Ashton snorts and gets up, carefully rolling Calum over onto his back. “Oh shit,” he realizes, looking at the mess on Calum’s stomach, “did you cum untouched?” By the way Calum blushes, Ashton knew the answer. 

“Pretty much.” Calum bends his arms behind his head.

Ashton’s walking back with a towel from the bathroom, starting to clean Calum’s stomach. “Did it hurt? Never had that happened to me.” 

“Nah. Everything else felt too good for it to hurt. Was fucking intense though. Honestly,” He spreads his legs so Ashton could wipe down the inside of his thighs, “It might’ve been the best orgasm I’ve had.” He was almost too embarrassed to say it, but he knows Ashton wouldn’t judge him. “Oh yeah? That’s fucking hot,” Ashton smirks and pats Calum’s thigh to let him know he was done for the most part. 

“How about you hop in the shower, I'll strip these sheets, and you stay with me in my room tonight?” Ashton suggests, reaching his hands out for Calum to grab onto so he could lift him up. Calum smiles at that and nods. He wasn’t about to sleep in this dirty bed tonight. 

Ashton pulls him to his feet and hisses when Calum visibly winces. He’s already sore as hell. “You want me to shower with you?” Ashton offers, just in case Calum was too impaired. “Ash,” Calum smiles, loving the fact Ashton always feels obligated to take care of him after they mess around, “go ahead. I’ll be in your room fifteen minutes tops.”

“Okay. I’ll wait sixteen minutes then I’m coming back for you.” 

“You do that,” Calum rolls his eyes fondly and lets Ashton get decent enough to leave to hop in the shower. 

Calum actually makes it in 13 minutes. And maybe he rushed because he likes the thought of snuggling up with Ashton after a good round of sex; especially after their first time. Yeah, Calum really likes the thought of that. He wonders if Ashton does too. 

He does. But Calum’s not sure if Ashton got the same round of butterflies in his stomach like he did when they’re spooned, legs mended together. 

But whatever, Calum’s probably still a little drunk and just thinking too much. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> should i add a couple parts and expand upon the 'calum likes ashton maybe a little more than friends' aspect?


End file.
